Without A Doubt
by XeroLimits
Summary: Mello starts to wonder what his and Matt's 'relationship' really is.


A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or any other themes from Death Note that have been included in here.

Summary: Mello starts to wonder what his and Matt's 'relationship' really is.

Rating: T (to be safe)

* * *

He had to admit that the Ferris wheel looked beautiful from his current vantage point. Leaning back to rest against the tree, he watched the lights flicker and flash around him, a growing nervousness settling in his chest.

The sound of footfalls making their way toward him was barely audible over the sound of screams and cheers and music from the various rides in the amusement park. It was only when he stopped next to him that Mello acknowledged his arrival with a small nod, though his eyes stayed locked onto the scenery before him.

He couldn't believe that they were doing this again.

"You want to ride?"

Shrugging, Mello pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and stepped away from the tree. "How long're you back for?"

"Two months." The sky seemed to grow darker at his words, the sun having fully set without his notice.

"Sure," Mello said and allowed Matt a few seconds to realize that he was answering the redhead's initial question. Finally turning to look at his friend, Mello found himself noticing subtle changes in Matt's appearance. His hair had grown a bit and his features seemed stronger. Mello swallowed hard as the familiar, sparking attraction surged through him. It was a common occurrence for him; something that he always felt at seeing his friend after a few months. It was as though Matt seemed to grow more and more attractive each time he saw him again.

Unhurriedly, but with a firm sureness, Mello took his friend's hand, and gently pulled him toward one of the rides that he had seen earlier while he'd waited for Matt's arrival. The cart was spacious and the rail seemingly unreliable as a safety bar, but the thrill of the ride was what they'd hoped for. Matt had laughed at the parts where Mello had wanted to scream and the feeling of Matt's hand landing comfortably on his thigh at some point had sent his stomach somersaulting more than the ride could have.

Getting back into things was easy for Matt. He fell like a puzzle piece into Mello's life; one that fit so perfectly. They both had the same morals and needs. Both of them yearned for independence and that's why the arrangement worked.

Matt traveled a lot to work in different parts of the world, while Mello stuck around, mostly travelling throughout his home country. They'd dated for some time before leaving Whammy's and had even entertained the thought of marriage together, but always knew that their different walks of life would somehow get in the way. It always does.

The one-sided rivalry between himself and Near had ended when the younger had formally proposed they work together- create a jointed identity- and as much as Mello refused and fought against the offer at first, people change and it was after a mere five months that he finally worked up the pride to contact him about his proposal.

It did work out better for them, for having two individuals under the guise of one was a sure way to give them surprising advantages. As such, Mello didn't travel as much as he otherwise would have. He never left the country for more than a few weeks at a time- Near did all the travel and appearances work- and although Mello had desperately wanted to travel and see everything, a part of him couldn't bring himself to leave the one place that Matt always returned to anyway. So while Matt did his own thing around the globe, Mello could stay and Matt would know where to find him.

And things worked. They had a mutual agreement to fulfill their shared desire for independence and would spend time apart doing their own things. However, when they found a way back to one another, they'd continue as though they'd never left the other's side. Sometimes it was easier said than done and Matt had a habit of appearing distant. He always claimed that his aloof disposition could be attributed to his nature as an Aquarius, but Mello always brushed that off. _"And I'm sarcastic because I'm a Sagittarius?" __"Exactly."_ He knew Matt just had a hard time showing how he really felt.

And although Mello sometimes felt oceans apart when they were standing right in front of each other after their periods of separation, he appreciated the small pleasures that came along with distance in a relationship.

Their love-making was always passionate and extremely satisfying, each one giving their all as though they may never get another chance; and the stories that they told one another at the dinner table were always new and exciting; fresh adventures. Mello's TV also never got switched on when Matt came back. Unless, of course, they were playing some game on it.

And that is what Matt had seemed to want to do when they got back to the blond's apartment, their shoes off and Matt's knee pressed against his as they rapidly pressed the buttons on the consoles. Even though Matt had always been good at games like these, Mello always still felt a bit salty when he lost for the fifth time in a row.

"Don't you practice when I'm not here?"

"No, I don't. I just lie on the couch and watch series." This answer was better than admitting that he did play the games and although he practiced every week when Matt was gone, he still could never beat him.

Matt smiled and while he didn't take his eyes away from the screen, Mello knew it was directed at him.

He started a new game and Mello decided to sit this one out, instead, deciding to see if he could pick up any skills by observing the redhead. There was no doubt that Matt was fast. His eyes, fingers and mind were perfectly in sync, neither one being too slow to process the constant information the game was feeding him. Mello watched his fingers and a few minutes later, his mind wandered and before even realizing what he was doing, his mouth was moving with a mind of its own. "Are we dating?"

The question came as a surprise to Matt, so much so that he almost lost his rhythm, but his skilled hands managed to keep up with the game even while his mind was momentarily stunned. A moment passed where only the sounds of the game softly filled the room, before Matt spoke, "What's the point?" After another moment of silence where all Mello could do was stare at him, Matt added, "We only see each other for a few weeks each year. Why would you want to?"

"Wouldn't you?"

Sighing, Matt paused the game. "We've tried before. A couple of times actually. And we tried to make it work long-distance, but it didn't."

"But that was just because we couldn't do the normal stuff that couples do, not because we were interested in other people or anything," Mello tried to reason, though he knew it wouldn't help anything. Matt was stubborn and liked routine.

"But that's not enough for a relationship."

Mello sighed, "I know."

Matt gave him a questioning glance before setting the device down onto the coffee table, shifting on the couch to turn to face his friend. He gingerly placed his hand on Mello's knee in a comforting gesture. "You're usually the one who struggles with commitment."

"I know," Mello said, looking off to the side.

"So then why the sudden interest in us dating? You've been fine with keeping _us_," he motioned between the two of them, "as vague as possible."

"And I am."

There was a silence before Matt pressed forward, "But?"

"I just… feel like we're running around in circles." Mello paused but then took Matt's silence as an indication to continue, "Things are good- _great_\- between us, but… it's confusing not knowing how you feel about our friendship when you get back."

Matt let out a small breath and reached over to take hold of one of Mello's hands. A small scowl made its way onto Mello's face as though feeling embarrassed by Matt's affections despite the fact that he enjoyed it.

"Mello, I always look for you when I come back and you know that you're the only reason that I come back in the first place."

Mello swallowed, the torrent of emotions rushing through him making him feel uneasy. He knew that he had always been the emotional one, but he wished for once that they wouldn't get in the way.

Matt reached forward to tuck one of the blond's strands of hair behind his ear, smiling a bit when it fell back into its original position. Without a second thought, Mello abruptly placed a hand at the nape of Matt's neck, pulling him down toward him, forcing the redhead to uncomfortably steady himself above Mello, his hands on either side of the other's head.

Matt opened his mouth to speak but Mello beat him to it, "You're right, Matt. This is what I want. I could never ask for more." And with that said, Mello drew his friend into a deep kiss, Matt responding eagerly and matching Mello's passion.

Pulling away, Mello searched the other's obstructed eyes. "But please… Always come back to me."

Matt barely got an answer out before impatiently leaning back down to capture his lover's lips once more.

"Without a doubt."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
